


Worthy of Your Love

by tianeyuan



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Enkidu is mentioned here, F/M, Jealousy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianeyuan/pseuds/tianeyuan
Summary: You were simply a retainer for him. A retainer serving for their king. A purely diplomatic relationship. A Servant in temporary contract with his Master until the Grail War ends.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Worthy of Your Love

Why, oh why, did you fall for such an arrogant king? What made you so attracted to him? His power and strength on the battlefield? He was the King of Heroes after all, with thousands of Noble Phantasms in his possession through Gate of Babylon. He was humanity’s first Hero, the first Hero-King, birthed from a priest and a goddess. He was blessed with all opportunities one could simply imagine having at birth. He had both wisdom from the gods and the stubbornness of man that anyone would kill to obtain. You considered yourself even lucky to have summoned him in the first place with that dead snake skin you worked so hard to get. Was it his looks that made you stare at him and have your heart thumping fast against your ribcage? You couldn’t lie; for the King of Heroes had a muscular build and good looks. You had fallen at first for his appearance at first when he appeared in front of you, in the middle of the red summoning circle in your basement — remembering vividly how his piercing crimson gaze froze you on the spot before he demanded where he was and how dare he was summoned under such a ‘terrible and unclean’ place that was deemed unfit for him. You laugh at that memory.

What was next? His arrogance, perhaps? Maybe his riches? His philosophy that differed from the others? Even you had no idea how you began to crush on humanity’s oldest hero yourself, it just let itself happened. However, you knew you wouldn’t stand a chance to win his heart. You’ve seen him with the way he passionately talks about his past with Enkidu, how his eyes seem to have a gleam of nostalgia, and even mischievousness sometimes, when he bragged about his achievements. You would find yourself gaze at him with an interested and tender gaze, listening to the tales as old as time. Tales that you can never fully experience even for yourself, but you could somehow immersed yourself with his stories. You sometimes did admit to yourself that you did feel a certain twinge of jealousy towards this _Enkidu_ person Gilgamesh would keep talking about, wishing that you were as close as they were to him. It was silly, you thought, but it just sometimes happened.

You already know that you would never stand a chance being together with him. A contract between a Master and their Servant is temporarily and even if a Master do end up summoning the same Servant again, they’ll not retain their memories from past Grail Wars. You knew that he was keen on reminding you that you were his servant and therefore should act like one, attempting to hide his miserable ways of showing some kind of emotion other than arrogance. 

Despite the uncountable times he has called you ‘mongrel’, you knew he at least respected you in some shape of form for being a strong Master and you at least tried to understand where he was coming from when he would talk endlessly about how some Servants dared mock and make fun oh him — the Hero-King himself. 

You did watch him almost lose his cool when Assassin injured badly your leg and your sides, blood spurting out as you gasped for breath and let your knees hit the ground violently. You barely had time to register what happened before you saw two armoured shoes followed by red fabric gently graze your cheek, circles of gold appearing right above you. The next second you heard weapons rocketing from Gilgamesh’s vault followed by his angered scream.

“You mongrel! How dare you touch my retainer with your filthy weapons!”

You never forgot that moment, as bittersweet as it was. You appreciated the thought but hearing the word “retainer” instead of something more affectionate made your heart twinge, even to this day when you would recall the events. 

You were simply a retainer for him. A retainer serving for their king. A purely diplomatic relationship. A Servant in temporary contract with his Master until the Grail War ends.


End file.
